Why was I cursed with beauty?
by ClamKidToTheRescue
Summary: Rosalie gets angry over her looks then trouble begins when she tries to make up with Emmett. please review. first Rosalie fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ok so this is my first fanfic in Rosalie's point of view. I found it quite hard but I hope you still review even if you think its crapola. I might do another chapter but I'm not sure if I will****.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Well I do own a copy of twilight obviously but I mean the idea of twilight and jasper etc.)**

My golden eyes stared out from the mirror unblinking. The loathing for them was easy to see as it made them smoulder. Ug! They're disgusting! And why the hell are they golden? Eyes aren't meant to be the pigging' colour! My eyes turned from their stupid yellow to a coal black. This colour was no better and I snarled at my image.

Unfortunately this brought my attention to mouth. My lips were curled back over my perfectly straight glistening teeth; behind them I could see my pale pink tongue. I closed my mouth in disgust at the pureness of them; this didn't help though because now all I could see were my plump red lips. I ripped my gaze away from my mouth flaring my nostrils.

This made me look at my nose and I frowned at the straightness of it. I walked away from the dresser and into the walk - in – wardrobe, hoping to get away from the mirrors and my reflection, only to be confronted with a full-length mirror. I stopped, fuming. Damn Alice! The stupid pixie, why did she have to put bloody mirrors everywhere!? I took in the sight of my body: fluid even in stillness, no bits of fat, a perfect hour-glass figure. I knew lots of girls were jealous of me and normally I basked in their envy but today I wished I was one of the pathetic humans pining after my family. My long legs sparkled in the dim electric light above me. Emmett came in the door whistling and walked over to me. He wrapped his massive arms around my waist making me feel better instantly.

"You're so beautiful" Emmett murmured in my ear just as Edward and Alice yelled from down stairs

"NO!"

My previous irritation returned. I frowned as Emmett inhaled my scent and repeated his observation. I growled and ripped my self away from Emmett's grasp just as Edward, Alice and Jasper burst in.

**Ok how was it? Tell me pleaseums good and bad reviews welcome even if it's just a happy face or something!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie dokie I typed this up this morning because I couldn't get it out of my head and I didn't want to be daydreaming about fanfiction when I'm on a sewing machine. Ok this is a bit more angsty **

"And what good has it ever done me??!!!" I shouted at him. Emmett blinked.

"See you don't even have an answer do you? " I turned from Emmett and jabbed my finger at my siblings. "None of you do! That's because it doesn't _do_ any good!" I snarled at them my voice coming out low and harsh. "I hate it!" I turned around and smashed the mirror. "It's my beauty that commanded my whole human life and brought on my death but for some _freaky _reason I became condemned me to this endless vampire life!" my words got quicker and quicker. I felt a wave of calm hit me but the emotion did the opposite to me

"Don't you DARE try to calm me down Jasper Andrew Whitlock!" I screeched.

"Is this life really so horrible for you?" my angel whispered, so quietly I nearly didn't hear it. The voice was filled with so much sadness it made my eyes well up with the tears that I can never shed at the sound of the normally joking and cheerful voice of my personal god. I turned and saw him looking down at me: his eyes large and upset.

"Emmett." I whispered a tortured whisper. He looked down at his size 15 feet and wouldn't look up at me. I broke down into loud sobs falling onto my knees and I put my hands over my head. At the back of my mind I heard Edward tell Emmett that is would be best if he left me alone and they all walked out of my room. While I curled up into a ball and wailed. I ruin everything and everybody lives! My biological parents had rested all their hopes on me as I was their chance of a happy and wealthy life but I broke their hearts by "running away" then I make my new family's lives miserable because I was always moaning about this life and then I force Carlisle into making Emmett immortal. Then I break my mate's heart by hating this existence and offending him by making him think he was nothing in my life and hadn't made a difference in my life. When in fact he had he was the one reason I hadn't covered my self in oil and lit a match. I hoped that Emmett was able to realise in his big heart this. I sat there for hours trying to find a way to cry at the same thoughts that kept me company. After a day or so my thoughts turned towards Royce.

That bastard ruined everything and I'm glad that I decided to humiliate and hurt him and his slimy friends just as they did to me when they raped me. I felt some strong arms wrap around me. I had expected them to be Emmett's or Alice's but it was Edwards and Jasper's scents that came through the door. I leaned into Jaspers arm whiled Edward rubbed my back. I wonder where Alice and Emmett where?

"They've gone hunting" replied Edward

"How long have I been up here?" I asked in a small voice

"One week" Jasper replied

"Sorry."

"What for?!" asked Edward in disbelief I took an unnecessary breath and explained.

"It must have been awful for you two, I mean, my thoughts weren't exactly a bunch of laughs and my felling were probably worse: it must have been hell for you"

"Well actually your feelings were being drowned out by everyone's worry for you. You stayed up there for so long that Emmett, Mom and Bella were all incredibly worried" Jasper half- smiled,

"Bella was worried?" I asked surprised. I have been a cow to her so why does she care weather I'm ok or not?

"She understands why you hate her and doesn't hold anything against you" Edward said softly

"oh" that's was so unselfish of her, if I was in her position I wouldn't have given a shit how she was feeling and probably hoped she stayed up there if she had been a cow to me. _Edward I'll try to be nicer to her now. _ I promised.

"Thank you"

I frowned "how come you put up with me for so long?"

"Alice said that if we went up any earlier you would go mental and burn our noses off" Edward grinned "and I don't think Bella would be too happy with you if you destroyed my face" I smiled and hugged my brothers

"I love you guy you know that don't you." They hugged me back so I took that as a yes. My brothers stood up and pulled me up with them. I clapped my hands together

"Ok" I asked my brothers "ou et Emmett?

"He's in your secret place" said Edward "the one in the forest"

"Well it's not very secret if you know about it" I huffed and ran vampire speed into the forest towards my angels arms.

**Ok this is a lot longer than the first chapter but I didn't know where to end the chapter ******** I don't know weather to write their reunion or not. So review and tell me what you think. Ill give you Jasper if you review (Or anyone you like) promise. Thank youuu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is a really short chapter but I have written the next chapter and will update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy it the next chapter is better I promise you.**

**Disclaimer: I like salad. Oh I mean I don't own twilight.**

While I ran, the wind blowing past me, rain began to fall: normally I would have hated this and been mad at Alice for not warning me, normally I would worry about my hair, make-up and outfit; normally I would just give up and wait for Emmett to come and apologise. But today I couldn't do that because this was my fault and I had to make up with my angel as soon as possible. I ran faster as I realised yet again that Emmett was the most important thing in my existence. I reached the giant oak tree as it began to hail. I climbed the familiar bark and went into the tree house Emmett had very cleverly built. I scanned the room and saw my angel sitting in the big arm chair sobbing. He was sobbing so hard he didn't hear me come up. Guilt crashed down on me and it felt like I had been winded of unneeded oxygen. The venom in my eyes welled up, making them sting but the venom would never over flow. I glided over the room, which was the size of the living room at home, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Emmett... honey?" I whispered, Emmett flinched at the sound of my voice and my touch. My un-beating heart ripped into a thousand pieces.

**Again I'm really sorry this is so short, it looked longer in my note book but I do have big writing and I was gonna type the next chapter up the computer is being silly and keeps closing down randomly. If you review as well I will update as soon as possible. Which should be tomorrow but I don't know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello hello, I tried putting chapter 3 up last night but the pc wouldn't let me so today you get two chapters! Lucky you! It will get even more interesting in the next chapter and it will have the rest of the Cullens in it. Please review or story alert or any thing bad reviews welcome just no flames because they don't help me with my writing.**

**Declaimer: I don't own twilight if I did I would be married to a certain Jasper Cullen!**

_Emmett flinched at the sound of my voice and my touch ripping my un-beating heart into pieces._

It hurt me so much to know that I had caused him so much pain: pain that was so intense he couldn't touch me let alone look at me. Emmett put his head into his hands and began to sob, but this was nothing like I had seen before, this was so much worse. He was sobbing more than when he thought Bella had committed suicide, he was even crying more than when Edward had gone to the Volturi. This crying Emmett was worse and it scared me to see him cry with sobs so big the shook his whole body.

Emmett moved so his arms were crossed on the table his head resting on top. He took deep gulps just like we had seen humans do and mumbled to the table miserably

"I thought, you know, I, well, I was making this life ... better for you, I try so hard to make you happy" he sighed. "I wish I could give you something no-one else could." He gazed out of the window in thought for a second then looked down at the table yet again.

"I know, that ... for me that is, but, it's different for_ them, _different ... love ... maybe? No, no" he shook his head to himself "Alice wouldn't allow it... just get mad..." he carried on warbling to himself. I sat on the chair opposite side of the table and reached my hand out to him, I remembered what happened last time I touched him so I left my hand in the middle of the table, my palm facing upwards. My big angel took it holding my hand in his big bear hands.

"Emmett, honey, what were you talking about? Just then? I couldn't understand you." I asked hesitantly, scared that one wrong word would bring back memories I didn't want him to remember. Emmett looked up from the table and smiled at me and I felt my heart mend itself, I smiled back and raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett said "Well, it was just a passing thought, not properly thought out" was it just me or did Emmett look nervous? He carried on speaking

"I mean, I wouldn't do it, if you didn't want... well it might not even work"

"Err, what might not work? I don't get it. Can't you just tell me the idea?" I asked

"Okay" Emmett furrowed his eyebrows together as he lent forward to whisper his idea in my ear. My eyes widened and I gasped in shock.

Here's a preview: _a small blur of black hair burst through the door followed by Jasper and Edward_

"_No no no no no NO!"_

**Ohhhh! Left you on a cliff-hanger there! What is his idea going to be??? Hmmm? You want to know? Then review and I will update quicker you will get a star if you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is another chapter, obviously. I hope you enjoy it; I enjoyed writing the next chapter, which I shall put up as soon as I can. Please review good and bad one welcome but no flames. **

I leaned back in shock; I was surprised that Emmett would even think about it... although, I must admit, I would be willing to try. Yes.

A small blur of black hair burst through the door followed by a confused Jasper and a upset looking Edward.

"Great now everybody knows where our "secret" hideout is!" I huffed. Alice ran over to me growling.

"Do you know what I just saw?!" She snarled in my face "I just saw Emmett trying to make human girls _pregnant_" she spat the word

"Girls?" I asked confused I had only thought of one child "plural?"

"Yes." Edward replied coldly. Jasper looked shocked and appalled now he found the meaning of this rude interruption. Edward growled when he heard that last remark. "Emmett wouldn't have been able to control his strength or his blood lust resulting in the death of 10 women"

"Do you see now?" Alice shouted. "For goodness sake Rose, don't be a selfish cow!" Emmett growled and stood up to protect me, jasper mirrored him defending his wife. Alice however snarled so loud it shocked even Emmett while still glaring at me.

"10 girls, 10. Girls that had their lives to live" Alice said quietly " And you, you would let them all die, just so you could have a child" Alice's voice turned acidic " All the years I've known you, I knew you wanted a child, but I just thought you would adopt or something" Alice looked down and shook her head.

"I never thought you would actually subject a innocent human to that." Alice looked up and saw my face which was showing no remorse. "Don't you realise? They. Will. DIE!!! " Alice started screaming

"And I had to see them be crushed to death because of your idiotic idea" she started to sob into jaspers chest. " and all you care about is us knowing about your hideout"

"Don't blame Rose" Emmett said furiously as we looked at him "It wasn't her idea, it was mine"

"I know" Alice growled

"Well stop shouting at Rose then, if you should fight with anyone you should fight with me" Emmett glared down at our little sister.

"FINE!" she yelled as she lunged towards Emmett.

**How did you think it was? I might not be able to update for a while because I have lots of homework and a wedding to attend on Saturday. (Unfortunately I can't miss it because I'm a bridesmaid) now please press the review button and I will update quicker (not that I'm bribing you or anything but if you do review you will get a vampire or werewolf of your choice) :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. This might be a long note but please read it. One of my reviews said that they prefer longer chapters- now I can't remember who it was and i can't be bothered to go check- but who ever it was here you go! A nice longish chapter! : ) I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Remember where we were? Well here are the last sentences from the last chapter:**

"_**Well stop shouting at Rose then, if you should fight with anyone you should fight with me." Emmett glared down at his little sister.**_

"_**Fine!" she yelled and lunged towards Emmett.**_

Alice landed on his head pulling at his hair. Emmett yelped and a fierce growl erupted from my chest. _Right that short cow is gonna get her butt kicked_. I leaned forward but Edwards arms wrapped around me.

_Stupid mind-reading vampire._

"Get off me Edward" I snarled, I tried in vain to get out of his grip and get towards the blur that was Alice and Emmet. Jasper, so far had been standing watching his stupid wife kick Emmett's ass, but as soon as Emmett was on top of the pixie he started growling and pulled Emmett off her. Luckily for me Edward tried to stop Jasper and let go of me. Without a thought I tackled Alice, I tackled her so hard we crashed though the window.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" sighed Edward. He jumped down out of the window frame and stood, his arm crossed for about two seconds, watching Alice and I roll around on the floor. This fight was unfair because Alice saw every move I was going to make and avoided it.

"If you don't stop fighting I will personally mangle your cars _so _badly even Rose wont be able to fix it!" he threatened menacingly.

"You wouldn't dare" I sneered. Alice went into a vision at the side of me and yelled

"DON'T!" she turned to me "he will and I'm not having my car mashed up because of you!" she spat

"Fine" I huffed.

"Thank you" Edward sighed dramatically, he jumped up into the tree-house, probably to stop our husbands from burning each other. Alice and I shared a glance and then leapt up after him.

"Ah" I gasped: the place had been wrecked. I looked around; the curtains around the now broken window were ripped, lying on the floor. The armchairs were knocked over and one even had the legs and arms ripped off, our antique table from the Georgian times was broken in half. Vases of flowers were lying in pieces, flowers scattered among the shards of glass.

One of the walls had a large hole in where Jasper had been thrown in to. I looked over at them now and was pleased to see my husband sitting on Jasper while fending off Edward. I smirked down at Alice expecting to see her scowling, but she was in a vision, her eyes went from the silver to her usual gold. She grinned evilly up at me.

"Do it Jazz!" she shouted

Do it? Do what? My eyebrows creased together. I glanced up at Edward; he looked confused so I guessed she was blocking her thoughts.

"Alice, why are yo-"Edward started Edward but was interrupted by a deafening roar of pain. My eyes snapped straight towards my angel and I saw him cradling his hand cursing at Jasper: it didn't take me long to figure out what had happened.

"ALICE!"I screamed "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU LET JASPER BITE EMMETT!!!"

And all the little pixie did was smile. That was the last straw Alice, I snarled in my head, you asked for it. I slipped down into my crouch and let a snarl escape from my mouth.

"Stop right now!" an angry voice demanded from the broken door. I straightened up from my crouch and out of the corner of my eyes I saw Em get off Jazz as we turned in synchronisation with my siblings to see our mother and father. They stood there, Esme in front of Carlisle, her hands on her hips- not a good sign.

"I'm very disappointed with all of you" she said looking at us while she spoke. She rested her eyes on Edward. "Especially you Edward"

"Yeah Edward" snickered Emmett. He shut up though when Esme glared at him

"You would be clever to take a note out of his book Emmett Cullen" she said hotly. Emmett looked down guilty.

"Now, you will all be punished for fighting"

"WHAT??!!" we all shouted

"I was just trying to stop them!" Edward said indignantly.

"Kiss ass" mumbled Jasper. Luckily for him Esme didn't hear him as Edward was quickly explaining the fight- although he left out the reason for the fight.

"Okay" Esme smiled "I won't punish you."

"Thank you" he replied gratefully.

"But" Carlisle said sternly "We want to know why you were fighting before we punish you"

We all groaned apart from Edward, because he didn't have one, and Jasper, because he is a military man.

**Okay I think this is longer. I hope so it's taken me from half 3 to20 to 7 to type up (that's how slow I am at typing!) I enjoyed writing this chapter but I'm having trouble to decide who should tell Esme and Carlisle why the fight happened and what their punishments should be. I want them to be different so not "no shopping for Alice" or "no sex for Emmett and Rosalie". If you have any ideas please PM me and if you say the winning idea/s you will get a special mention!**

**Chocolate cookies baked by the Cullen boys for all who review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I am really sorry I haven't updated for ages! Loads of stuff came at the same time. There was Christmas and then I had to revise for a science GCSE then I had to write a coursework essay on Frankenstein then I had to stay after school for weeks finishing my final piece for art. Then when I did have a few moments to write I got dreaded Writers block! **

**To make it up to you this chapter is very long and has the punishments in! It was fun to write! Here are the readers who gave me ideas thank you to you all**

**kdf () **

**reader13lovesbooks**

**Salia Glacerious**

**NaleysLove 23**

**Snowangel1729**

**Thank you!! (Sorry if I wrote your names wrong!)**

**Disclaimer: yep you guessed it, I don't own Twilight. :(**

We all stood silently, Esme raised her eye-brows.  
"You'll have to say it sometime" Emmett shuffled his feet; I guessed he would crack soon. Esme did to and she looked at him expectantly.

"Well it's complicated... it started... you see...it wasn't our fault" Emmett babbled

"What the freaking hell Emmett?!" said Jasper

"From Tarzan" Emmett mumbled. O-kay.

"Look, guys you're gonna have to tell us so why not sooner than later?" Carlisle said. We all froze back into silence.

"Well, if nobody else is going to say it I might as well" Jasper sighed. He stepped forward and began to pace up and down, human speed he reached into his pocket and produced a pipe. He popped it into his mouth.

"Don't ask" Alice warned Emmett

"What a dork" I murmured to Emmett receiving a grin from Emmett but a glare from Alice.

"Now you need to know, I don't know the whole story" he looked at our parents "but this is what I know. Two weeks ago Rosalie felt," he paused and shrugged "upset to put it mildly: she thought that people thought that she was just something to look at, an ornament. She also believed that people saw her as vain, shallow and stupid. She hated this life at that moment along with the looks that came with it. When Emmett entered the room and told her she was beautiful she" he paused again "got angry, very angry"

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't know what she was thinking or feeling" Emmett interrupted.

"I know!" snapped Jasper he stopped in front of Emmett "now let me get on with the story!"

"Sorry!" Emmett said, putting his hand up in surrender.

"Thank you!" Jasper sighed dramatically and began pacing again. "So Rosalie went no offence, a little bit mentalist and shouted at us all"

"Hey!" I said "I did not go "mentalist"!"

"Shh!" Jasper shhhed me, I rolled my eyes at him, he can be such a loser when telling stories especially if it's a story on the war or the south that's when he turns into Military Jasper. Edward snorted, probably at the "Military Jasper" remark.

_Get out of my head Edward _I whined in my head.

"Anyway!" Alice sang

"Right, where was I?" Jasper asked.

""Rosalie went no offence, a little bit mentalist and shouted at us all""Alice replied.

"Oh yeah, so Rose shouted that; her beauty had, and I quote, "Jasper raised his hands to do quote marks around his head ""Ruined my life; it ended my nice human life and started this horrible vampire life!""

"Why did you have to quote?!" I hissed while rushing over to Carlisle who, when told of my rant, looked upset. Great another loved one to add to the list.

"Sorry" Jasper said to me and Carlisle. I walked over to Emmett.

"I think I will continue now" I said crisply.

"Fine" huffed Jasper as he stomped over to a discarded armchair.

"Okay so I got upset and, and said horrible things" I trailed off remembering the things I had shouted.

"It's okay Rose, I forgive you and I'm sure the other will too" Emmett reassured me while kissing the back of my neck. I sniffed and turned to bury my head into his chest. Emmett rubbed my back comfortingly knowing that I was unable to continue telling the story.

"It's okay Rosie, I'll do it" Emmett murmured into my ear, he straightened up

"Rose, as we now know as this is the third time hearing this, got upset and shouted some, some not very nice things" Emmett clutched me tighter and I wrapped my arms around him, planning to never let him go.

"After she said them she looked at me and broke down into sobs, Alice told us we needed to leave and that Rose needed some time alone. I was reluctant to leave-"

"**Very **reluctant" muttered Edward "We had to drag you out of the room" it felt like my dead heart fluttered when I heard that: it made me feel loved even when I had said those hurtful things.

"Okay, very reluctant to leave the room" amended Emmett "After I had been dragged out of the room, Jasper and Edward forced me to go hunting" he huffed.  
"After school we had to go to school" Emmett grimaced

"Another thing he was reluctant to do" muttered Jasper

"Shut up"

"Sorry Em"

"Anyway, to put it bluntly school sucked" Emmett shrugged

"Yeah Emmett was glaring at anyone and everyone!" giggled Alice.

"One night _Edward _"Emmett growled " said something extremely stupid while hunting"

"It wasn't stupid it was the truth, you were just being a baby and came here to cry" Edward sneered

"Don't you talk to Emmett like that" I snarled at my brother turning around to see him leaning against a wall with a huge crack in it.

"Oh yeah 'cos you didn't hurt him at all" Alice shot back sarcastically

"Shut your mouth titch, I'm not finished with you!"

"Oh yes you are!" warned Esme

"Bite me!" replied Alice cockily, ignoring Esme.

"What like your cheating husband?" I said disgusted, pointing at Jasper "I would **never** stoop that low"

"You would have, and you have; remember when you stole Edward's ear just because he broke your spanner and wouldn't you give it back to him?" taunted Jasper

"That's not as bad because it doesn't leave a scar!" I replied sharply

"Not as bad?!" Shouted Edward "I had to avoid Bella for a week until you gave it back!"

"You shouldn't have damaged her tools then!" Emmett defended me

"Shut up!"

"NO, you shut up!" we all started bickering

"**BE QUITE RIGHT NOW OR, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH!" **Carlisle bellowed

"Crap" I whimpered. You know it's bad when Carlisle shouts, he's the scariest vampire I've ever seen – and I've seen an angry Jane.

"You are all behaving like animals" He scolded us "Now what we wanted to know was "Why. Were. You. Fighting?"" he said the last sentence really slow- like we were idiots or something.

"Well, er" Emmett put up his big hand "Can I speak?" he asked timidly

"You can Emmett" said Esme.

"Well, before I was interrupted" Emmett looked pointedly at Edward, who scowled in return. "I was in the middle of telling the story, may I continue?"

"Yes please do" Carlisle sighed wearily

"Okay so Edward said something stupid and hurtful" Prompted Jasper

"Yep so I went off by myself and I ended up here, I began thinking-"

"Wow. You actually can think!" Edward said scathingly "And I was under the impression you were brainless!"

"Shut up Edward!" we all looked around surprised, my mouth still open from planning to retaliate, at Esme. She was standing there, hands on hips glaring at ole Eddie boy.

"P-pardon?" he stammered

"You will not insult my son in front of me!" she thundered. Edward shrank back visibly shaking, even to humans. I had a sneaking suspicion that Jasper had something to do with that.

"None of you will talk until Emmett has finished speaking" Our mother fumed "Okay?" We nodded meekly.

"Yes mom" we said simultaneously.

"Um okay" Emmett continued slightly uncomfortable now we were all looking at him expectantly. "So I was here think of Rosalie and our relationship, I don't know how long I was up here when Rosie came. I thought that she didn't want to be with me any more" I looked up into his dark eyes and stroked his cheek.

"I will always want to be with you" I whispered passionately. He kissed me on the lips and the kiss deepened when he put his hands on the bottom of my back, pushing me closer to him. I ran my hands through his short curly hair; my husband hands were now roaming up and down my back and ended up resting on my bottom. I pushed myself even closer to his marble chest wanting to close any distance between us but we were interrupted by a "Ahem". We looked around in surprise, I don't know about Emmett but I had forgotten we were in the company of others. We saw Alice snuggled up on Jaspers lap in the armchair and Edward smiling creepily.

_Pervert _I thought and his smile quickly changed into a scowl. I glanced over at our parents, they looked slightly grossed out.

"Sorry" I smiled sheepishly

"Its okay honey, we're glad you've made up- we just wish you'd have your, reunion, in private" Carlisle said.

"Can do Doc!" Emmett boomed making me jump. "Sorry babe, how 'bout I make it up to you?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, I giggled and played with the button on his shirt.

"Can you keep your disgusting fantasies to yourself!" Edward snapped

"You know we _still_ don't know why you were fighting only the run up so if you would care to tell us that part..." Esme said

"Well" Alice started, speaking for the first time in 10 minuets. "WhenRoseandEmmettwereinhereIgotavisionofEmmetthavingsexwithhumangirlstogetthempregnantsowecameheretotellthemthatthatwasastupidideaandIwasshoutingatRosaliewhenEmmettsaidthatIshouldfightwithhimifIwasgonnafightwithanyonesoIdidandthenJasperstoppedEmmettandstartedfightingwithhimandthenRosetackledmeoutofthewindowandthenyoucame" she said in one second.

"Huh."

"Translate form my honey" Alice asked Jasper with a pout that made him putty in her hands.

"Okay" he pecked her on the lips ""When Rose and Emmett were in here I got a vision of Emmett having sex with human girls to get them pregnant so we came here to tell them that that was a stupid idea and I was shouting at Rosalie when Emmett said that I should fight with him if I was gonna fight with anyone so I did and then Jasper stopped Emmett and started fighting with him and then Rose tackled me out of the window and then you came"" he quoted.

"Okay, so now we finally know what happened we can decide on your punishment on your part of this mess" Esme said reasonably while looking around the destroyed room.

"Wait!" cried Emmett "they didn't tell you that jasper **bit** me!"

"WHAT!?" our parents shouted

"Yeah look! I've even a scar to prove it!"

"Aww, my poor baby!" Esme came forward and checked his hand. "You are in big trouble Jasper Whitlock!" she glared at him

"Well you didn't hear what Edward said to Emmett that made him come here!" Jasper said pointing to Edward who, until that moment, had been leaning smugly near a broken window convinced that he would not be punished, when, however, Jasper mentioned him his smile slid off his face quickly.

"It wasn't really bad!" Edward said defensively. Emmett and Jasper raised their eyebrows at him. It must have been bad.

"What did he say?" I asked my brother curiously.

"I think you should ask him yourself Rose" Jasper replied getting Edward in a tight spot.

"Edward what did you say?!" I demanded.

"Err, when we were hunting a couple of days ago I um might have said that, er it was no wonder why Rose didn't love him anymore and, ahem" Edward cleared his throat while looking at the ground before continuing "That, um, rose thought he was an imbecile" Edward took a step back from the glares he was receiving from the whole family, in particular our parents and I.

"How, no, _**why**_ would you say that?!" I gasped. It was beyond me why someone would _purposely _say something like that. I had no idea Edward could be so malicious, I turned to Emmett.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me touch you?" I asked, Emmett nodded miserably, I kissed his cheek and he gave me a small smile.

"Edward I am extremely disappointed" Esme said shaking her head "It is disgraceful that you even **thought** those words and ten times worse that you actually spoke them aloud."

"Sorry mom"

"Sorry won't take away the pain you caused Emmett!" she snapped "And if you think you're getting away without a punishment you've got another thing coming!"

*****************

"Sit down children" Esme gestured to the white sofa. During the run home Esme and Carlisle had decided our fate and had some how managed to keep it secret from Alice and Edward. Alice was currently curled up in a ball, eyes closed, trying to find out what her punishment was.

"Okay Alice, we'll put you out of you misery"

"Only to put me back into it." Grumbled Alice, she really hated being grounded.

"For a whole month you have to wear whatever Bella picks out for you AND the items of clothing have to be from her wardrobe AND you are not allowed to guilt-trip her into picking clothes you brought for her" said Carlisle

"No!" gasped Alice

"Ahaha!" I cackled this punishment is the worst Alice has ever received. I hope they were more lenient for mine.

"Rose your punishment is: No driving or working on the cars for a month" Esme said

"NOO!" I cried. I can't be away from my baby's for that long!! Emmett patted me on the back and kissed the top of my head.

"Emmett, you next"

"Okay, I guess I deserve it" he shrugged.

"I don't think you will be quite so gracious once you've heard them" Esme replied with a small smile." There will be no using your strength to show your "awesomeness" AND you are not allowed to laugh at Bella if she: falls, trips, blushes, eats or says something human"

I looked up at my husband to see how he was processing this punishment; he looked down at me, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. I snorted, once I had done that I couldn't keep the giggles down and soon I was burying my head into his jumper to muffle the laughter erupting from my mouth.

"Rose! You're meant to be on my side! Not relishing in my horror!" Emmett shoved me playfully.

"I am!" I protested still giggling

"Yeah it looks like it!" Emmett exclaimed

"Sorry, but your face was so funny!" I explained the cause of my giggling fit. Thinking of his face I started howling with laughter and I clutched my stomach. I was vibrating all over as Emmett joined in along with Alice's tinkling laugh and Jasper's low chuckle, even Esme and Carlisle started to laugh. Edward, however did not join in or even crack a smile because he was sulking next to us.

"I'm not sulking" Edward sulked

_Whatever_ I thought

Once everyone had stopped laughing I sat there still giggling feebly.

"Jasper, you are not allowed to manipulate people's emotions" Carlisle said

"Whaat?! But what if there's a sale on?!" Jasper protested. I cringed, Alice gets incredibly hyper when sales are on, I have no idea why- we can afford them full price anyway.

"You will have to suffer, sorry"

Wait so that was Alice, me, Em and Jasper.

"What's Edwards punishment?" I asked curiously

"He is not allowed to play his piano for a month and he is banned from staying over at Bella's" Carlisle informed us

"But-"

"No buts Edward" Esme said sharply "You misbehaved and you will have to suffer the consequences"

"Fine" Edward huffed

"Stop being a baby!" Emmett interrupted Edward.

"Shut up" Edward sulked

"Em also, you will all have to eathumanfoodfortwoweeks" Esme said quickly

"WHATTTT!!"

"Yes, and also you are on house arrest, you are not allowed to hunt more than 5 miles away"

"Why do I have to do that?"

"Because you misbehaved as well Edward!

"Fine!" he snapped and stormed upstairs putting on some music

"God he is _such _a baby!" Emmett muttered

"I HEARD THAT!" Edward shouted down from his room.

**So what did you think? This took me ages to type up so please can you leave a review?! **

**The next chapter is going to be in Emmett's point of view from when Rosalie shouts at them **

**Do you think that would be good?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I would like to apologise for the ridiculously long wait for the next chapter and I hope that people who have put this story on story alert continue reading. Life sort of made virtually impossible for me to write fanfiction as I was doing my GCSE's and I took textiles and art which have looooads of coursework! (AH RESULTS TOMORROW! I FEEL SO SICK!)**

**I would also like to give a massive thanks to everybody who has reviewed! There are only seven chapters but I've got nearly 30 reviews, you guys are amazing and re-reading them made me smile, a lot! : )**

**So Rose got angry over her looks, shouted at everybody cried for two weeks, Edward was horrible to Emmett causing Emmett to go to his secret place to think about his relationship with Rosalie. Rosalie comes and Emmett thinks up the idea of getting a human girl pregnant (oh where did I get that idea from? :]) alice see this in a vision and all hell breaks loose with everybody fighting, except Edward. The last chapter finishes with the cullens getting their punishements! : )**

**DISCLAIMER: not mine :( **

_Goes back to the beginning of the story..._

"Don't you dare calm me down Jasper Andrew Witlock!" my angel screamed at my brother. To say I was confused would be an understatement, I was really confused, all I did was compliment my wife! What Rosalie said finally sunk in.

She said she hated this life. Even though I try so hard for her to enjoy this life she still didn't like it. I knew I could never make her _love _this life but I thought that I had made it a little bit more bearable.

"Do you really hate this life so much?" I whispered. I half yearned for and half feared the answer but I had to know. I didn't want to see her eyes if she lied, I shuffled my feet about. She still hasn't answered, maybe, maybe it's not this life. Maybe it's me, after all it was me who caused her anger. Maybe it's because I always joke about stuff, maybe it's because I- my train of thought was interrupted by Rosalie's answer.

"Emmett" she whispered sadly. Oh, I get it she doesn't want to be with me anymore, I looked down at my feet. The room was silent before a loud wail tore through my heart. Only one person could affect my emotions like that, I looked up to see Rosalie fall to her knees. I stepped forward, unsure what to do. Rosalie was now rocking side to side with her hands on top of her head sobbing. I took another hesitant step towards her to comfort her but I was stopped by Alice.

"She needs time alone to think things over. It won't do yoiu any good if you stay, you will just get upset." She explained quietly. Before I had a chance to protest jasper and Edward pulled me out of the room. Edward nodde in answer to someones thoughts- _or maybe his own_ I thought _I always thought Edward was a bit crazy. We wouldn't even know! _

"I'm not crazy Emmett" Edward chuckled "Alice asked me something"

"Oh, sure" I said uninterestedly thinking about Rosalie her sobs heard from the living room. I frowned, there she is distraught and I'm getting dragged around by my brothers and realising one of them is crazy! No wonder she doesn't want to be with me anymore!

"I told you im not crazy!" Edward said, jasper looked at him like he wanted to contradict his statement. Edward put his hand on my shoulder "You are not a rubbish husband, she loves you very much- don't beat yourself up. Come on, we're going hunting"

"Nu-uh. No, no way!" I said "I'm not leaving Rose!"

"You are going Emmett" said Alice skipping down the stairs "Don't bother arguing, I've already seen it!" she tapped her head with a knowing smile.

"I hate it when you do that" I muttered Alice laughed. "Anyway, your visions depend on a decision and I decide **not **to go hunting so HA!" I said smugly, I outsmarted the smurf.

"Look at it this way, the quicker you go hunting, and you need to it's been two weeks since you last went, the quicker you can come back" Jasper said. I looked at my siblings as I thought this over, it made sense. I looked at Edward and Jasper before running out, or to be more precise, through, the door. Esme is gonna be pissed.

Surrounded by the wood I smelt a grizzly in the north, not too far away. I crouched down on to all fours and crept stealthily nearer to the beast. It sensed danger and lifter it's large snout from the floor. It glanced around the clearing and let out a roar. I growled much louder than the bear and it let out a pathetic whimper. I entered the clearing, water dripped of the animals snout, it had obviously been drinking from the small pond behind. I moved forward and bared my teeth. The large beast noticed me and charged at me, I dodged it and jumped lightly onto its back. This really was a huge bear I thought as I bit into its neck. The bear put up a good fight, running around the clearing in hope to shake me off, but before long the struggles became weaker and weaker. Its front legs buckled and I toppled off it's back into the pond. I jumped up, surprised. The pond was nearly empty apart from a few disgruntled frogs. I looked up hwen I heard my brothers laughter. I scowled up at them.

"You knew that was gonna happen didn't you?" I said sourly. They nodded as they continued to howl with laughter. I though about what they must see. Me, a tall, muscular male standing sopping wet in a pond and began to laugh.

"We better head back" Edward said once we had calmed down. We agreed and ran off back home.

**Ok so thanks for reading. I'm going to bed so I can get a good night's sleep :) hope you enjoyed it, I was going to do everything again in emmetts POV but I though that would be boring, so what im gonna do now is do a chapter or two back in rosalies POV when the cullens are grounded :) ehehe!**

**Please review and wish me luck for tomorrow! :D and any other year eleven students: good luck! Ah I'm so nervous! **

**ClamKid x**


End file.
